I. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to the field of computerized systems. More particularly, the invention relates to computerized systems and methods for analyzing documents.
II. Background Information
Many kinds of documents, such as legal documents, require consistency and precision in the selection and use of words throughout the documents. Whether preparing a document or evaluating an existing document, understanding the meaning of the document's words may be of great importance. For example, at some future time, it may be necessary to understand and interpret the document's words and the meaning that is applied to the words may have significance to a variety of parties.
Analyzing whether a document uses words in a consistent and clear manner can take a substantial amount of time, particularly when the document is complex. For example, an individual preparing or studying a document may want to understand how certain words in the document have been used in other documents or understand relationships between terms used in the document and certain sections of the document. For example, when drafting a legal document, it is desirable to use consistent terminology through the document because, at a later time, the meaning of the document's words may be important. Furthermore, an individual preparing a legal document may want to know how the words used in the document have been interpreted in the past, such as the meaning that has been given to the words by courts.
Checking a document for consistency or researching and comparing a document against a large number of sources are often complex and time consuming tasks. Moreover, determining relationships between parts of the document and its terminology can also be time consuming and tedious. As is evident from the foregoing, there is a need for improved systems and methods for analyzing documents.